The ability to quickly access critical industrial and manufacturing process information is becoming increasingly important in the information age. Recently, various Ethernet networks have been modified to access information in the industrial setting. These systems were found sufficient for their respective uses when generally located in benign environmental locations away from the industrial work space, i.e. off the plant floor. However, with associated manufacturing and industrial advances, the need has arisen to access particular information in harsh industrial environments, thus requiring rugged, industrialized Ethernet hardware which can withstand chemicals, dust, water, temperature changes, etc., common to industrial settings.
Many prevalent Ethernet and other network applications specify the use of an RJ-45 connector which is considered by some to lack the durability required for withstanding harsh industrial applications. The ability to completely protect the RJ-45 modular jack and modular plug contact interface from moisture and other hazards prevalent in the industrial setting has been addressed previously by manufacturers. These systems have relied on the use of silicon gel disposed proximate to the contact interface. The entrapment of foreign debris (dust and dirt) into the silicon gel of this system is common, such debris interfere with proper connectivity. There is a tendency for the silicon gel to trap debris between the contacts upon reinsertion of the plug into the jack. In addition, these products are not IP65 or IP67 rated and do not provide acceptable resistance to chemicals, vibration, shock and UV light.
The need for a reliable, sealed RJ-45 connector that can consistently and easily mate and unmate in an industrial setting is required. Such a product would allow for the proliferation of Ethernet and other network applications to the factory floor. Manufacturers require more information from their manufacturing equipment to determine when the equipment is operational and to understand how to improve efficiencies. Modern equipment contains numerous sensors and information generating input/output devices. These devices produce significant amounts of data that can be analyzed to improve the efficiency of the equipment. The extension of a network to the factory floor is a natural progression for companies provided the equipment and connectors used on the factory floor can withstand the harsh industrial environment.
FIGS. 1A-1C show various views of a conventional jack 10 used in industrial Ethernet applications. A front of the conventional jack 10 includes a plug receptacle 12 formed integrally therein and a rear includes a contact plate 14. The jack 10 typically engages a housing device 38 (FIG. 3) located in an Ethernet system by meshing a rear threaded portion 16 of the jack 10 with a portal 36 formed in the housing device 38.
Jack 10 includes a front threaded portion 18 for receiving a plug 20 shown in FIGS. 2A-2B. Plug 20 includes an RJ-45 plug 22 formed integrally on a front side. A threaded collet 24 is disposed about the RJ-45 plug 22 for mating with the front threaded portion 18 of the jack 10.
The jack and the plug of FIGS. 1A-1C and 2A-2B, respectively, are traditionally used in industrial Ethernet applications where the hardware of the system is prone to encounter harsh environments. The user must first mate the plug 20 into the plug receptacle 12 and then thread the threaded nut 24 onto the threads 18 of the jack 10. This dual action requires additional time and is subject to cross threading of the threads that leads to higher costs and field failures.
Harsh environments typical to industrial Ethernet applications often expose hardware to potentially degrading elements. When mated, jack 10 and plug 20 are sealed together, if at all, by the effect of collet 24 engaging front threaded portion 18. This engagement is permeable to the degradable elements and, thus, the integrity of the resulting connection is threatened.
The jack and the plug of FIGS. 1A-1C and 2A-2B are also difficult for a user to connect, disconnect, maintain, and repair. Neither the jack nor the plug are keyed to facilitate ease of mating. Integral construction does not allow maintenance or repair of the RJ-45 plug, thus necessitating disposal of the plug 20 upon malfunction. Also, the latch of the RJ-45 plug is in an active state, that is, the latch fastens with the plug receptacle of the jack during mating thus complicating and burdening the removal of the RJ-45 plug from the receptacle.
The jack and plug are also disadvantageous due to the mating arrangement therebetween. As mentioned, the connector and plug are mated by threadingly engaging the collet 24 and front threaded portion 18. In mating the connector and the plug as such, a user is prone to over-tighten or under-tighten the threaded collet about the front threaded portion. Over-tightening of the collet may impart a strain upon the connector, the plug, or the contacts, causing damage thereto. Under-tightening of the collet on the connector may improperly seal the plug and the connector and thus allow the degradable elements found in industrial Ethernet applications to enter the assembly and threaten the integrity of the connection. Both over-tightening and under-tightening the collet vary the final disposition of the RJ-45 plug within the receptacle thus increasing the potential for a faulty connection. Additionally, if a sealing element is used between the connector and plug, the variability inherent to screw-tightening the plug and connector results in inconsistent seal compression and thus resulting in improper sealing and potentially deforming or otherwise damaging the sealing element.
The jack and the plug of FIGS. 1A-1C and 2A-2B are further disadvantageous because the plug receptacle 12 opens to receive the plug at a surface flush with the beginning of the threads 18. That is, the jack in no way protects, shields, or covers the receptacle open nor does the jack provide an area for mating and sealing the jack and plug.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an industrial telecommunications connector which provides an operable, consistent connection in harsh environments while allowing ease of use, maintenance, and repair.
An industrial telecommunications connector is provided. In one embodiment, the connector is an Industrial Grade Ethernet (RJ45 Modular Plug and Modular Jack) connector, which is environmentally sealed to facilitate telecommunications connection in harsh industrial environments.
The connector includes of a plug assembly and a jack assembly. The jack assembly is mounted into a portal of a connector housing, wherein the jack assembly receives the plug assembly to enable telecommunication connection. The mated combination of the plug and jack assemblies creates a telecommunication connector that seals and isolates the contact interface of a modular plug and a jack from water (IPX6 and IPX7), dust (IP6X), and other non-desirable elements and/or substances.
The device of the invention is used in industrial applications; including hospitals, manufacturing, and automation environments, where exposure to sunlight, moisture, chemical cleaners, and dust are commonplace. In addition, the device of the invention provides protection against shock, vibration and temperature extremes, which are all present to some degree in industrial environments.